


it's going to be a fine day tomorrow

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb got hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Pining, Singing, Widojest - Freeform, Yearning, all that good shit, jester singing, soft, worried jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Caleb got hurt in a fight. Jester is there when he wakes up.





	it's going to be a fine day tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Caduceus playlist on spotify and It's A Fine Day by Jane came up and immediately proceeded to give me the idea to this fic.  
Enjoy <3 
> 
> Also, visit me on tumblr; my handle is marmeladednd :) you can even prompt me there!

Jester’s singing voice is beautiful- they’ve all heard it. Nevertheless, she doesn’t use it often, and when she does, it’s mostly for humor’s sake: sea shanties, songs with lyrics dirty enough to make the others blush, made up songs with nonsense lyrics that she comes up with at the top of her head.

But sometimes.

Sometimes, Jester sings, properly. And it’s beautiful. 

-

Caleb comes to slowly, his head still throbbing. 

The fight was a tough one, and the last thing Caleb remembers is being hit into the side of his head by  _ something _ \- whether it was a spell or a sword, he couldn’t tell before going down.

Someone must have healed him; there’s the familiar aftertaste of healing potion still lingering in his mouth. 

As he comes to more and more, he finds his bearings- the ground under his limp body is soft- grass maybe, and his head is bedded on something, a rock maybe? No, way too soft and comfortable… like a pillow… He feels so heavy, and opening his eyes seems so, so hard right now… 

“Caleb, are you awake?” Jester sounds unusually quiet.

Gentle fingers comb through his hair, brushing it away from his clammy forehead. 

“Can you just hum or something so I can tell you’re okay?” 

Caleb has an immediate realization: his head is bedded on her thighs. It’s enough to shock him into opening his eyes. 

Her freckled blue face is upside down, and so is the relieved smile that spreads on her lips. 

“I’m okay.”, he croaks, his voice still sounding rough. Did he shout before going down?

“We thought you died.” She sounds small and still very worried. 

“...I didn’t.” 

“That’s good.” Her smile broadens a little, but it’s shaky. “...you got hit by some really nasty spell, we don’t know what it was but you went down like a sack of po-ta-toes.” 

Smiling hurts but Caleb can’t help it. “...thank you for healing me.”

Her fingertips are still combing through his hair and it’s one of the nicest things Caleb has ever felt. His eyes slowly drift shut again; he’s so tired… 

“Where are the others?”, he asks, voice dragging. 

“Setting up camp… I wanted to stay with you, to make sure you’re alright.” She pauses, and now Caleb can hear the other’s bustling somewhere. “The… the spell was technically… meant for me, I think.” 

“ ‘s not your fault I got hit, Jessie…” He wonders if he’s ever called her that before. It’s easier to get out than her full name right now, though.

“Still. I want to make you feel better.”

“You’re already doing that.”

Jester lets out a satisfied little noise, and then they fall quiet. Her fingertips run along his hairline, sending soft shivers down his spine, helping to relieve his headache. 

“I could sing to you, if you wanted to.”

Her voice is oddly soft and shy when she says it. 

“I would like that.”, Caleb hears himself say. 

“Alright.” 

There’s a pause.

Somewhere, a bird chirps. 

Somewhere else, Caduceus and Beau talk, their voices far away enough that Caleb can’t make out what they’re saying.

Jester’s voice feels like a cold ocean wave when it rises- the first tone washing over Caleb and giving him goosebumps of the best kind. 

_ “It’s a fine day _

_ people open windows _

_ they leave their houses,  _

_ just for a short while” _

Caleb faintly wonders where Jester got this song from, if her mother used to sing it to her when she was little… The melody carries softly as Jester sings with a quiet voice, some of the words coming out as more of a whisper than a proper tone. It’s beautiful, and the throbbing in Caleb’s head subsides not long after she starts.

_ “It’s going to be a fine night tonight, _

_ it’s going to be a fine day tomorrow” _

It’s not a happy song, it’s solemn, but at the same time comforting. 

Eventually, Jester runs out of lyrics and continues with gentle  _ “la la la” _ s and humming. 

Caleb falls asleep to her voice in his ears and her hands braiding his hair, finally losing the fight against his exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make a writer smile :)


End file.
